Hot Enough
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Malam semakin tinggi dengan udara yang merendah tajam. Tapi kenapa di sini sangat panas? Ryeowook tidak tahu harus merutuk, menghujat atau diam ketika Jongwoon melakukan hal seenaknya saja. "Aku mengantuk," "Jangan tidur." / YeWook fict /


**Hot Enough © Park Hyesung**

 **The artist characters aren't mine but this story is my own**

 **Enjoy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Bulan menggantung tepat di tengah lautan malam. Angin berhembus sepoi sementara kendaraan-kendaraan mulai menepi di tempat peristirahatan mereka. Ryeowook memijit keningnya, bibirnya bergetar akibat engahan yang tak bisa ia hentikan.

Di sisi kanannya, Kim Jongwoon menatapnya intens, menjilat bibirnya reflek. "Jangan tidur dulu."

Ryeowook mengerang, merasakan tetes keringatnya mengalir di setiao inci tubuh. "Iya, aku tahu."

Kepalanya mendadak pening. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berakhir seperti ini. Berbaring dengan kelala menempel di dinding, berdecitan dengan keringat, kehabisan tenaga dan mengais napas sebanyak mungkin seperti seseorang yang habis berlari ribuan kilometer. Seharusnya dia bisa membuat makan malam jika tidak berakhir di tempat ini. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin menyalahkan pria di sampingnya tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Semua gara-gara pria berumur 32 tahun bernama Kim Jongwoon.

Merasa diberikan tatapan mematikan, Jongwoon menelengkan kepala. "Apa?"

"Aku mengantuk," ucapnya di sela napas.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan? Kau tahu aku masih ingin main lagi."

"Tidak bisa. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku ingin tidur," rengeknya.

Jongwoon berdecak kesal, secepat kilat ia memenjarakan Ryeowook dengan cara meenindihnya. Kaki dan lututnya dijadikan penopang agar tidak sepenuhnya memberakan tubuh ringkih Ryeowook. Matanya yang segelap bata obsidian membidik sepasang karamel, memberi sinyal bahwa dia tidak mau dibantah.

Mau tidak mau, Ryeowook cuma bisa menunduk dan menempatkan dua kepalan tangannya di dada. Ia tidak suka ditatap sedekat itu, sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Suhu tubuhnya langsung meningkat ketika menatap sesuatu yang menggantung di tengah kedua kaki Jongwoon.

Ia meneguk ludah paksa. "Hyung, aku mohon. Lepaskan aku."

Jongwoon mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. "Seandainya aku bisa. Kita benar-benar terjebak di sini."

"Tapi itu—"

"Dengar, Wookie. Aku mengerti kau kelelahan. Jadi semakin cepat, semakin baik."

"Hyung, kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti kala Jongwoon merapatkan tubuh mereka, menempatkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Ryeowook. Terpaan napasnya membuat pria tersebut tercekat. Reflek, ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

.

"Kalian!"

Pintu bermodel sepasang kayu tersebut terbanting ke dinding. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook sontak meloncat duduk dengan wajah pucat dan baju basah kuyup akibat keringat.

Jungsoo dan member SJ lain segera menghampiri mereka, sebagian bersimpuh sembari memastikan keadaan mereka dan sebagian yang lain membereskan barang-barang kotor ke pinggir ruangan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shindong cemas.

Ryeowook menatap Jungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hyung! Jongwoon hyung tadi mau memperkosaku!"

Jongwoon yang tadinya sudah berlari keluar gudang SM, langsung berbalik berang. "Apa?! Jangan sembarangan! Aku melakukannya supaya kau bisa berteriaj kencang!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak hyung saja?!"

"Suaramu melengking sedangkan suaraku berat. Bisa-bisa pita suaraku putus sebelum seseorang bisa mendengarnya."

"Tapi tidak perlu menindihku segala!"

"Ada puluhan laba-laba di sana! Aku menutupinya dengan tubuhku. Kalau kau pingsan, siapa yang akan menemaniku nanti?"

"Ini semua salah hyung karena mengajakku bersembunyi di sini!"

"Hei, main petak umpet itu bukannya idemu?!"

"Sudah, cukup!" Jungsoo sang leader langsung menengahi. Menghentikan gelengan kepala member SJ yang lain karena terlalu asik menonton pertandingan adu mulut. "Kita kembali ke van. Sooman sajangnim sudah menegur satpam supaya lebih teliti lagi sebelum mengunci pintu. Ini juga pelajaran agar kita tidak main petak umpet lagi jam segini."

Kyuhyun tertawa geli di belakang rombongan. "Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Sudah bapak-bapak masih bisa kekunci. Dasar tua."

Jongwoon menaikan kepalan tinjunya ke udara. "Awas kau."

Jungsoo memeluk bahu Ryeowook dari samping. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Helaan napas dihembuskan Ryeowook. Kedengaran putus asa dan sedih.

"Jadi perasaanmu belum ketahuan?"

Kali ini jantung Ryeowook benar-benar berhenti selama sedetik. Ia tidak bisa menjawab cepat seperti biasanya karena ini bukan hal lazim yang biasa mereka bicarakan ketika member bersama mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini, Ryeowook rupanya terlalu muram untuk berekspresi kesal.

Ia hanya tersenyum, senyum kosong yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya sehat secara fisik tapi diremas dalam hati.

Jungsoo mengulum senyum.

"Begitu rupanya."

.

.

.

 **The End**

A/N:

Hye balik lagi dengan sebuah drabble gaje. Iya, ini plotnya klasik banget dan pasti ketebak lah ya gimana endingnya. Sebetulnya kepengen jadiin oneshot dimana ceritanya agak serius dan mungkin mengacu ke rate M, tapi enggak deh. Ryeong polos banget jadi nggak tega hahaha. Lagipula plot itu buat pair lain, mianhae neeeee~

Oh ya, awalnya saya bingung mau masukin cerita ini ke drabble story EYKM atau jadi drabble biasa aja karena Jongwoon di sini sifatnya keras, tapi aku pikir lagi kayaknya gak perlu deh karena di sini Jongwoon itu pemikirannya masih straight.

Hye minta maaf juga karena menghilang lama dari peradaban sini. Hilangnya mood nulis, urusan irl, ditambah lagi mulai punya bias baru, jadinya sibuk /gagitu

Saya masih usahain buat kelarin EYKM kok. Garis besarnya sudah ketulis tapi pas diketik rincian jadi cerita berasa pengen ngumpat 헉 keras-keras -^-

Hye tahu mungkin udah pada lupa sama author satu ini karena saking udah lamanya gak aktif dan kemarin balik dengan fict oneshot saja, tapi doakan agar aktif lagi ya! Biat kalian bisa panen fict juga hahaha.

Salam,

Hyesung (160929)


End file.
